The Voice
by A Brighter Darkness
Summary: When the Ministry approaches Hermione with an unsettling offer that is bound in suspicion and secrecy, she finds help and guidance from an unusual and unexpected source. Her new alliance has the potential to change everything that she ever thought herself capable.
1. Chapter 1

**~*~*Author's Note*~*~**

 **So this is a new story that's been plaguing my mind for ages. I'm enjoying the flow that I have so far and I have a tentative direction but I'm also going to be relying a bit on feedback from my readers in order to figure out whether or not this story is something worth putting my time and effort towards. Which, honestly, I hope you all like it because my brain is LOVING this plot bunny.**

 **At this point in time there's no definitive pairing and honestly whatever pairing comes will be very slow in progressing as romance isn't the goal for this story. I suspect that this might toe the line to some darker aspects but I don't expect that it'll go too far.**

 **Since this is FanFiction, you'll notice that I have taken a few liberties with the Canon story line. Most will stick but a few Canon character deaths will be ignored. If those sorts of liberties are something that you're not fond of then this might very well be where you get off. I'm very sorry to see you go, you might actually like it if you give it a go.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome! Critique away! That's how I get to be a better writer!**

 **For those of you who have been reading "Always Darkest Before the Dawn", thank you so much for your patience with me. I have, however, put that story on hiatus. I WILL finish the story unfortunately, at the moment, I'm in the bit of a block currently. Since I was writing that story as a sort of therapeutic outlet it makes the upkeep of it a little difficult. I will get back to it (promise) but it'll be a bit longer before I'm able to circle back to it.**

 **Final note, I try to keep my chapters within the 2k-4k range (wide range, I know). This particular chapter, being the start off, will likely be one of the longer ones. I will do my best to keep the chapters on the longer side.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think about the new story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ABD**

 **The Voice**

 **Chapter One**

 **12 November 1998**

The staring was the worst.

What had since become known as The Battle of Hogwarts was six months past. The dead had been laid to rest. The wounded set to heal. The physical damage to both the people and the structures was slowly on the mend. It was the mental damage and the grief of the surviving, however, that was palpable even in the months following the battle. Recovery was slow moving and a painful process but, as time tends to, things were moving forward. The wizarding world of Great Britain was regaining its feet, albeit cautiously and with plenty of fresh mental and physical scarring.

But despite it all, Hermione felt fine. Better than she had felt at any point in recent memory, if she was being honest. Physically, her body was still recovering from the year on the run with high stress and little food but mentally she felt solid. She felt as though she had stood toe to toe with some of the most vile evils that their world had to offer and had not only survived but also grown stronger for it. She'd even come to terms with the loss of her parents with relative ease. A tad melancholy now and again but certainly nothing than could be considered destabilizing. But the starring was the worst and it was starting to wear on her. It was as though they were just waiting for her to crumble. Like they thought she was just trying to put on a brave facade so they wouldn't worry. They were studying her as though they were hoping to find a crack in that facade that they could point to. After all, how could a nineteen year old witch be just fine after so many tumultuous years?

But she was. Fine that is.

She knew what they were saying. The hours that she spent under Bellatrix's care should have left her damaged. Broken. It should have caused damage to her nervous system. It _should_ have damaged her core. It should have left her requiring intensive care at St. Mungo's. But the Healers, try as they might, could find nothing aside from the permanent scarring on her arm. No nerve damage. No brain damage. No damage to her core. She was, as she insisted,-repeatedly, just fine.

So they stared. They watched. Waiting for some sort of delayed reaction. Waiting for that crack to expose itself so they could nod along, pat themselves on the back and confirm their suspicions.

Surely, though, if nothing had shown up over six months out it wasn't going to right?

Was it really too much to ask to be able to try to move past it? She had even gone so far as to pay for scans to be done through a muggle hospital, just to reassure Harry and Ron that she really was alright. The scans had proven what she had been insisting for months.

She was fine. No damage. No nightmares. She wasn't going to lose her mind. She was fine.

Once she got them to believe that, however, a new set of questions arose.

How? Why?

What was it about her makeup that allowed her to come out of the was mentally untouched? What made her so special? It wasn't just coping. She wasn't doing anything additional to support her mental health after the events of the last few years. So what was it about her that left her free of the issues the rest of the world seemed to be facing?

Those questions were precisely how and why she found herself sitting opposite Kingsley Shacklebolt, friend, fellow Order member and Minister of Magic having lunch in his office suite.

She had been fairly surprised to receive his owl requesting a lunch meeting that day. Though, perhaps, she really shouldn't have been. Despite the inevitable topic, it was good to see the older wizard outside of the occasional Order gathering. Ever the well-raised gentleman, Kingsley had greeted her with warm politeness, casually seating her before taking his own, despite his station compared to her own. Conversation had initially flowed warmly and easily between the pair but as the meal began to reach the nature conclusion Hermione watched the tension raise in the shoulders of the man sitting opposite of her. Weariness peaked in her own mind but she mentally vowed to at least hear him out despite the feeling that she wasn't much going to like what was said.

Finally, Kingsley wiped his hands and mouth before setting the napkin on his plate. Settling back into his chair he studied her for a moment before starting his (secretly well rehearsed) pitch.

"The Department of Mysteries coupled with St. Mungo's has asked me to speak with you, Hermione, about the possibility of you working with the Unspeakables and a team of medical researchers from St. Mungo's in order to analyze just why you are unaffected by your experiences during your capture and the recent war as a whole," Kingsley stated, the deep timber of his voice far more soothing than his words. "And if I'm being frank, the Ministry would like to see this happen as well. If there is even a small possibility that you could help those like Frank and Alice Longbottom by using your biological and magical make up to create a sort of immunization then its key to the continuing survival of the Magical Community here and abroad."

"Would I actually be a part of this team or am I simply the Guinea Pig for them to poke and prod until they find what they're looking for?" Hermione asked. While she had nothing against helping she wasn't getting any sort of warmth from the idea. Was it really something that she could willingly submit to? _No,_ her mind said clearly but pleadingly.

Kingsley studied her silently for a moment before sighing heavily and running a hand tiredly over his smooth scalp, "In all honesty, it will likely be a combination of both. You'll be in on the research. You'll know the intentions and the information from both parties. But, should you choose to help it has been requested that the project be contractual and legally, as well as magically, binding for everyone involved. If you choose to enter the agreement you will be obligated to stay the duration of the project, however long that may be. Not just you but everyone involved will be held to the same binding."

"Yeah but I'm the only one that will be poked and prodded, won't I?" Hermione muttered. The contract sunk heavily in her mind causing a ball of unease to build in her stomach. She squared her shoulders and cleared her throat. "What, exactly, would this contract entail?"

"It would require non-disclosure until the completion of the project. It would forbid you or any other individual involved from speaking of the research or the program while it is active. It would require that all associated research and information collected belongs to the Department of Mysteries and therefore the Ministry. There is nothing that can be taken as individual intellectual property. That means this research would not be permitted to be used in any other project without permission from the Ministry. And, as stated before, it would require anyone involved to remain on the project until it ends."

"Why the secrecy?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"They insisted upon it for your protection," Kingsley stated clearly, though when the pair met one another's gaze they both knew that neither fully believed that to be the case.

"What else ought I know before I decide?"

"Should you decide to proceed you will be read into all relevant research and studies on both the Ministry and Medical side. The team will have access to records, archive and current permanent residency patients at St. Mungo's," the Minister explained. The wizard studied the petite witch closely. Her expression was still weary; the offering of a wide expanse of knowledge did not have the effect that those in charge of the project had hoped it would. The witch sitting in front of him was a mystery. She could be the one person in their sphere of influence capable of this task. How, though, was he to go about reassuring her that it was the best thing for the whole of the wizarding world? That it was for the greater good?

So he expressed it just so. It was her duty to her country and her world to at very least consider the proposal. It was something she should want to do for the greater good. It was all a load of rubbish and they both knew it.

Hermione grimaced. She had grown so very tired of that particular phrase over the years. Hadn't she paid her dues to the greater good? Wasn't that precisely what she, Ron and Harry had spent the better part of the last seven years doing?

 _Please, please don't_ whispered the little voice in her mind that had saved her life more than once. _The promises are as empty as that Muggleborn Registration Act. They protect them. Not you._

Hermione studied the Minister and his proposal from that specific angle and frowned. "How long do I have to make a decision?"

Kingsley's jaw tightened minutely but he forced himself shrug casually, something that Hermione took immediate notice of. Kingsley wasn't generally so loose with body language. Something had him severely unsettled about the situation. "Tomorrow lunch is the latest we are prepared to wait for a decision. The contract would be read, signed and sealed by close of business."

"May I ask who is heading the project? I imagine they're not having the Minister for Magic leading?"

"No, I am not the lead only the one requested to approach you. I believe that they felt our prior association would be helpful in swaying you towards the project. I am not permitted to discuss other possible participants, however."

She leaned back into her seat with her arms crossed thoughtfully in front of her. No one, including (or perhaps especially) her would be allowed to speak of the work outside of those read in and he was very specific in stating that the _team_ would have special accesses. Not that she would. After a weighted silence she asked her final and most concerning question, "And for the sake of my curiosity, if I choose to turn down your generous offer?"

The Minister smiled, though it looked much more forced than it had at the beginning of the meeting. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Hermione suppressed a shudder, keeping her expression as clear as possible. The voice in her mind spoke again _It sounds like a choice but there really is none. They will have you willingly or by force._ She had a chilling impression that couldn't be more true. Hesitantly, she flicked her wand and muttered the well-used privacy charm and focused her attention back on the Minister, "What's actually going on, Kingsley?"

"I really do wish I could tell you more," he admitted, wearily. "Unfortunately, I had to be bound to the contact before I could be allowed to be the one to approach you with the proposed project. There are some things in the works that you should think very carefully over Hermione. I would advise you lay low and consider your opinions."

Hermione frowned. His words were vague enough but his meaning was fairly clear and she knew her suspicions weren't far off the mark. She stood from her seat and extended her hand "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me Kingsley. I'll think over the idea and let you know my decision first thing tomorrow morning."

Kingsley shook her hand and smiled warmly, pulling her into a surprisingly affectionate hug. "Look out for yourself. I can't do that for you right now. My hands are tied."

"Thank you, Kingsley. I'll be in touch. Please keep yourself safe, also," She returned the hug and nodded wearily before excusing herself from the restaurant. Forcing herself to maintain a normal pace to the elevator her mind started analyzing her options. She could simply tell Kingsley that she wasn't interested in the proposed project and see what would happen. _They will come for you. Possibly even in the office tomorrow morning._ She could ask for more time. _At best it's only delaying the inevitable._ She could run. _You'll become a fugitive. They will hunt you. You're an unknown that they can't afford._ And finally, she could submit to the contract and hope for the best.

The voice was silent but unease shot through her mind and down her spine like an electrical current.

Hermione frowned as the elevator moved towards the atrium too distracted to even register the rough ride. As she exited the lift she thought back over the last two years. Trying to dig deep to figure out what it was that apparently made her so special. Obviously, it wasn't magic alone as she'd believed as a child. So what was it? How had she escaped a stay in the Janus Thickney ward? She'd not even hardly spent more than the time it took to down a Pepper Up in the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing.

Actually, despite everything that had happened and all that she'd been through there was only two instances where she had actually spent any real length of time in the Infirmary. The first was when she had been petrified during her second year. The second was during her fifth year after the events in the Department of Mysteries.

 _I'm very sorry about that,_ the voice said in her mind. Hermione paused briefly in front of the Floo gate. Swallowing thickly, she called out the address to her little flat and stepped through. Instinctually, she immediately threw up the Floo lock and other protective wardings before she dropped wearily onto her couch.

But what was she sorry for? Or better yet who was sorry about what?

 _Again I must apologize. This time, though, for not properly introducing myself. You see, I am a part of you but I am not you._

This was it. Hermione was sure of it. The sole reason she was not in the Janus Thickney ward was because she was already absolutely out of her mind. She had in fact, cracked completely. Her mind kicked into overdrive trying to remember everything she had overheard from her parents about people who "heard voices".

 _No no, you're not insane. You're perfectly sane, actually. I don't think I've ever really seen a mind so very organized in one so young in all my centuries. Quite impressive, really. Oh no. No don't panic please Hermione. Deep breaths love, there you go._

"Who..,what are you?" Hermione asked, feeling even more odd speaking to the empty room.

 _Ah, two questions in there. Let's go in order, shall we? I am called Marax. I am what your kind would refer to as a demon._

"I'm possessed. Oh that's just perfect. Not only am I going crazy and talking to the voice in my head that, until now, I thought was totally normal but that voice is, in fact, a demon?!" Hermione shrieked. Her breath was coming in pants and she knew she needed to bring herself back under control. How long has she been possessed? She couldn't remember how long the voice had been with her. "How-How long?"

She could feel the demon's reluctance and scowled. Finally, she felt the resigned sigh-which in itself was a decidedly odd feeling-and the voice spoke. _I have been with you since the year of the serpent. I joined you when the King Serpent should have killed you._

"King S-Oh the Basilisk." Hermione muttered, bordering on hysterical. "That long? But how? Why then? Wait... _should_ have killed me? What do you mean 'should have' killed me? Why am I only just now learning that I have had a _demon_ in my head for over five years?"

 _There was a moment between your sighting of the Great Beast and your petrification, as brilliant as the little hand mirror was-and it really was quite brilliant thinking, it would not have been enough to have completely protected you._

"Okay, so why me? And don't even say you did it solely for my own good!" Hermione couldn't help but feel rather annoyed at the sense of amusement that drifted through her mind.

 _No, no you are correct. No being survives long without tending to their own self preservation. No, Hermione, a brief examination told me that settling with the young girl in terrible danger was a decision that was highly likely to be a mutually beneficial, symbiotic relationship. And indeed it has._

"And has it?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

 _It most certainly has. You see, I have lived a very long time, Hermione. Much of it has been spent in an in between state. My kind cannot survive without a host. We can sink into a sort of hibernation for an extended period if we must but to actually survive and have any sense of functionality we must have a host._

"There are more of you?" she asked in surprise.

 _Of course. I'm far from being the only. My kind have been for many of centuries. Many of us have lived that long in varying states of awareness. There are benefits given to both of us in this relationship. It is a truly symbiotic relationship. Or, I suppose, it is meant to be._

"What do you mean?"

 _As with your own kind, there are those of us who would use and abuse this sort of relationship. The are those of us, unfortunately, who do take full control of there hosts. Which is where your knowledge of possession comes from. We have some of those with lower integrity just as you have in yours._

"That makes sense. So what is the benefits to either of us?"

 _The most relevant at the current moment, for you, is that my presence assists in the maintenance of your mental state. Your physical body suffers minimally from the tremors of your torture due to the fact that I was able to absorb much of the shock of that particular sort of magic. It does not harm me. By your knowledge you have been unaffected by three separate attempts of love potions by 'admirers' as my presence allows me to neutralize outside forces that would compromise our system and our ability to function. My presence heightens your instincts and your awareness to your surroundings. And it improves your already impressive memory retention. I am also able to support and improve your body's natural immune system and assist in the recovery of what does get through._

Hermione sat back into the couch and considered everything that had been discussed to the point. And tilted her head in thought, "So what do _you_ get out of this?" It was quite odd to feel a sly smile unfurl in her mind that didn't belong to her.

 _My dear, I get to_ _ **live**_ _. Historically speaking, my past hosts have all been quite powerful. Intelligence and skillful people have been something I find myself quite lucky to have a pattern of finding. You provide me with a chance to reincorporate back into the physical realm. I am able to learn the current political and intellectual climates. Through you, I am able to evolve and evaluate where the next step is. Together, if we play our moves just right, we can make an enormous difference and, if we so choose, turn the world on it's head. Together, we have the wit, the fortitude, and the full capability to to eventually take over your Kingsley's position. We have the ability to do everything and more that Albus Dumbledore achieved but without the loss of the pawns that he so carelessly discarded._

Hermione would be lying if she denied that the acquisition of both knowledge and power wasn't something that she routinely lusted after. Top grades, prefect, Head Girl, Golden girl. She was always at the top, even when the world felt she belonged at the bottom. She was not the sort to settle for mediocre. She didn't make it a habit to lie to herself and therefore it was equally impossiblefor her to lie to Marax. The truth was, he hit the nail on the head on how the relationship would play their strengths to the best possible result.

Her mind slowed and her shoulders dropped as she sighed, "What are we going to do about this? I don't even know how to handle this one. I don't want us to get roped into whatever nightmare is awaiting us tomorrow but I also don't want to cause Kingsley troubles when they decide that he somehow tipped me off at the lunch meeting yesterday."

 _I believe that your Kingsley has already begun preparing himself for that instance. There is nothing in any of your many interactions with the man that suggests he believes you to be anything other than logical and aware. He knew before you were seated for lunch that you would catch onto something unsettling and that you would not be eager to jump head first into the program. Your Kingsley did not last over two decades in your Law Enforcement and two wars by being ignorant to the abilities of those around him._

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "Why do you keep referring to him as _my_ Kingsley? He's nothing of the sort."

 _For the moment_ , Marax dismissed her protest causing the young witch to flush. _I believe that the concern for him is not high on our list for consideration at the moment. More important is ensuring our survival and their inability to capture us._

"Do you have any ideas?"

 _You will need your friends. You are not yet bound by the contract and can reveal what is going on. Perhaps they will be able to assist. Be careful who you bring into this. Whomever we choose to tell will be in danger when you do not arrive at the Ministry to fulfill that contract. They must be able to defend themselves from whatever may come._

"Our Ministry group then. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna."

There was a feeling of hesitant indecisiveness that permeated her mind. _Might I make a suggestion?_ Marax offered. With Hermione's positive consent Marax continued. _Do not stick with your usual here. It paints an even larger target upon them and you get a single facet of thoughts and ideas. Vary your advisors. Potter is a nonnegotiable ally, I understand. The Weasley family has too much to risk being brought into this. Longbottom and Lovegood I encourage. They have unique insights and networks that may be useful as we go forward. I should also recommend the Lupin's and Black if they are willing. I have one more suggestion but it will be much more controversial if you're willing to hear it._

Hermione considered everything that had been suggested so far. While she bulked at the idea of leaving Ginny and Ron out she also understood the reasoning behind the suggestion. The determined weariness peaked her curiosity though.

 _We should enlist the support of someone outside our usual realm of association. Someone who would be able to offer drastically different opinions and suggestions than our usual circle. I would recommend that you choose that person wisely. It is not a decision we have to make currently. I would recommend you contact the advisors that you have chosen thus far as soon as possible so that we might be able to best utilize their assistance._

"Have we decided on what our best option is yet?" Hermione asked, chewing contemplatively on the corner of her lower lip.

A chill, though not necessarily an unpleasant one, ran down her spine at the sly grin that she could feel unveil in the back of her mind. _Not outwardly, no. Only a select of even our advisors will know the truth of our decision. To all else, we are aiming to avoid this trap set by your Ministry._

"And we'll really be doing what?" Hermione asked.

 _We, my dear, will be avoiding the trap but we're playing the long game who's only end must result in the achievement of power. When we are through we will have no issue taking this world into the modern era. We will climb to the top. Our possibilities are truly limitless so long as we are bound._

 **Author note:**

 **So, what do you think? Something you'd be interested in seeing go further? Something that you're not really on so far? Feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, here we are, Chapter 2. This one might be a little on the slower side but it is a building block so it's not a "throw away" but it's not the spiciest one to come either. I do like the dynamics that this one plays with though.**

 **Anyway, Thank you very much for the reviews, follows, and favorites you've given over the first chapter. They are very much appreciated and very encouraging going forward.**

 **One note, that I meant to give on the first chapter and I'd forgotten. Please forgive some of the typing errors you might find throughout this story. Much of it is typed up on an iPhone 5. Between autocorrect and the tiny keyboard I'm very lucky that any of it is actually readable! It is unbeta'd at the moment as well. I'll go through and scrub it up hopefully sooner than later though.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 2. I really hope that you enjoy it! I'm still gauging the story. So any critiques, any feedback, thoughts, suggestions, what have you, it's all welcome and will definitely help me to decide if this is a story that I want to pursue.**

 ***Disclaimer: It's not mine, I'm just playing with it***

 **ABD**

 **The Voice**

 **Chapter 2**

Carefully worded owls had been sent to the respective recipients asking for their company at dinner with an emphasis on the urgency. As soon as that task was complete, she had set to putting a roast in the oven. It was something that was relatively simple and took several hours to cook giving her time to accomplish other tasks she had assigned herself.

Mid-afternoon found her sitting on the floor in the middle of her living room. Legs folded precisely and hands loosely in her lap. All the curtains had been drawn and lights extinguished. The only remaining light in the room came from a white pillar candle settled carefully on a shallow dish placed on the floor just in front of where she had sat. Hermione focused on the steadily flickering flame and paced her breathing.

Inhale 1...2...3...4

Hold 1...2...3...4

Exhale 1...2...3...4

After the third repetition she let her eyes fall closed and sank deeper and deeper into her mind. When she opened her eyes, she found herself sitting in a comfortably cushioned chase in the middle of what appeared to be a meticulously organized library. Closer inspection revealed books of all styles, sizes, colors and states of repair. The ones in poorer repair, she realized we're some of her harsher, more painful memories. Her happy memories, the ones that fed her Patronus, were beautifully bound in gold dyed leather that very nearly glowed in comparison to their tattered neighbors.

Hermione rose from her seat and ran her fingers over the nearest bindings, finding herself in awe of her mind's creation.

"It's not just your mind." Said a strong voice from behind her. "It's everything you are. This is where your soul rests within your body. And mine too, for that matter."

"Marax," she said, taking a moment to examine the physical representation of the being she shared her body with. There was no denying that the figure in front of her was decidedly masculine. Over a foot taller than herself and easily twice as broad. Had she met him in the physical realm she would have undoubtedly found herself quite intimidated. And, as much as she attempted to deny it, attracted as well. The sly grin that crossed his clean shaven face told her that he knew exactly what her thoughts had been. "So this is your...what you physical form?"

"Yes. Though no one outside my host generally sees." He said. "I am impressed that you've found your way here so easily. But for the moment we've much to discuss. Tell me, what is the plan when your friends arrive?"

Hermione stared blankly for a moment before she pondered the question. "I'm not sure. I would like to believe that I can trust them all to tell them the situation frankly and go from there. But I'm not certain that I can."

"Caution in our current situation is expected and encouraged. However, we must not allow caution to turn into paranoia and allow it to sour relations with allies." Marax warned. "Which of our potential allies is causing you to be concerned?"

She rubbed her face wearily and sighed, "Probably the one person I should doubt the least, if I'm being honest. Neville worries me. Not because I doubt his character or anything but because of his parents. It almost felt as though Kingsley was warning of something with using the Longbottoms as a tool to get me onboard with the program. I...any other day I'd say I could trust Neville Longbottom with my life...but...but things are different when someone's family is involved like his is."

Marax nodded thoughtfully, "We'll keep close attention to his involvement for the time being. If he proves to be trustworthy and there's no proven conflict of interest we can bring him in fully. And your evaluation of the rest?"

"Both Remus and Sirius know how things get twisted within the Ministry and will understand the situation well enough. I don't know how well they'll assist or long game. Sirius probably would. Remus...might. Tonks is a wildcard. She is an Order member and worked for Kingsley. It would be helpful long term to have someone in the DMLE. Harry is...well Harry is Harry," and she left it at that knowing that Marax was the last one she'd need to explain that to. "Luna...Luna is probably the most beneficial to our long term, honestly."

Marax smirked in amusement, "Would you care to explain your reasoning?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously but shrugged, "She's systematically underestimated by pretty much everyone. I did for a while too, actually. But she's brilliant and I'm fairly certain she has...gifts from magic that only amplifies her natural intelligence. She also relies more heavily on instinct and intuition which has never seemed to steer her wrong. It may have taken a longer path but, in the end, her intuition leads her down the one she needs. She's quietly powerful. The energy that surrounds her when she's excited about something or genuinely angry enough is infectious and very strong. It's palpable, even. Only when she forgets to mind it momentarily though. For as free as Luna is she's got ironclad control."

Marax nodded once in agreement setting into a chair diagonally from where she sat. "How do you intend to address them this evening?"

"I...What's that?" She frowned, a strange vibration echoing through the library, interrupting the conversation. It wasn't a quake and it left no damage but rather it felt like an energy based door bell of sorts. Or like a knock that reverberated through the entire area. As suddenly as it came the vibration ended replaced with a warm golden yellow energy that lit up the room. For being just energy there was something oddly familiar. It left a honeyed taste on her tongue.

"I believe you have company on the outside," Marax stated. "Can you guess who it is?"

Hermione frowned in thought. There were very few who were capable of entering her home without her lifting her wards. She closed her eyes and reached out towards the familiar energy using all her senses to evaluate the identity.

Taking a deep, centering breath, Hermione opened her eyes and stared for a moment at the dancing flame of the candle sitting on the floor in front of her. Slowly, she raised her gaze to the petite figure lounging comfortably on her sofa, reading the expected newspaper upside down. Hermione grinned affectionately as she stood from the floor and dropped herself into the seat nearest Luna's feet.

"I take it you've finally been introduced?" Luna asked airily, eyes not moving from the paper in her hands.

"I have. How long have you known?" Hermione asked, unsurprised but curious all the same.

"I suppose I sensed the difference from the start considering you've been one being since before our meeting." The blonde answered thoughtfully, "I suspect that your friend is a part of the reason you struggled to believe in the beings I spoke of. He could sense that I could sense him and he was unwilling to reveal himself to you until necessary."

 _She is not entirely wrong._ Hermione smirked in amusement. "Apparently he's in agreement with his suspicions. I get the feeling that he rather likes you though."

Luna simply smiled serenely in response and sat the paper aside. "So is that what you've called us for?"

Hermione's smile waned and she sighed heavily, "Partially, yes. Though I don't think I'll be admitting his presence to everyone. There's too much risk. There's another problem though. I had lunch with Kingsley this afternoon."

Luna cocked her head and her smile turned impish, "I can't quite see how that's a problem, Hermione. The Minister is quite the fetching lunch date is he not?"

Hermione gaped, feeling heat flush over her face. When Luna burst into a fit of giggles-something seemingly out of character for the blonde until you got past her defenses-Hermione huffed and nudged her in jest. "You think you're cute don't you?"

"Of course," Luna grinned before bringing herself back to calm. "What troubles did the Minister bring to you? Are we forming a vigilante attack party over dinner?"

"I love that I could count on you if we needed it," Hermione laughed. "But at the moment, no. Kingsley was designated to approach me with an offer. Basically it equates to a pretty fancy worded program that leaves me a captive Guinea pig."

She briefly ran down the conversation she had with Kingsley, including her doubts, Marax's suspicions and Kingsley's vague warning. "Basically, short term, we need help dodging this nightmare."

Luna looked thoughtful, "And for the long term?"

Hermione simply stared at her blonde friend, a small smirk hinting around her lips.

An unusually wicked grin worked its way across the younger witch's expression. Luna pulled herself upright and gripped Hermione's hand firmly. "Count it as a team effort."

The friendship that had developed between the two witches after the war was an unexpected one. Bordering on strange, according to many. But Hermione was undeniably grateful for it. Luna had been the only one that hasn't treated her like fractured glass in the weeks and months after the final battle. Though, now, it made much more sense. Luna just knew things.

Hermione glanced at the clock. They still had over an hour before the rest of the group was expected. Sighing, she checked the roast, opened a mutually favored bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Handing one off to Luna and taking a sip out of her own, she returned to her seat and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder. The two witches relaxed into silence, nothing more than the lit candle still sitting on the floor to light the room.

They sat in comfortable silence for a period of time until the sound of the front door opening drew their attention. Hermione's eyes narrowed in exasperated affection.

There were only very select few people who had open access to her flat. Who could come and go as they pleased should they have the need to. There was, however, only one of those said people who tended to waltz in without so much as a knock.

"I keep warning you, Sirius. One of these days you're going to sorely regret bursting in without knocking," Hermione scolded. "What if Luna, here, and I'd been in the middle of something?"

"All the more reason to sneak in unannounced," he grinned unrepentantly.

Hermione arched a brow, "I think you're sneaking is a touch out of practice, Old Man."

Sirius sputtered dramatically, "Old man is it now? "

"Don't listen to her, Sirius," Luna said airily. Sirius smirked smugly. "That mature, greying look is quite fetching on you." His smirk quickly turned into a pouting scowl.

The girl's erupted into a fit of giggles. Each time either would start to calm down, they would trade a look or glance at Sirius and the giggles would erupt once again.

"Knock Knock!" Called an enthusiastic voice as the front door opened slowly. Harry's recognizable mess peered from around the corner of the door, his brow climbing his face as he watched his godfather pout and his best friend fight her fit of giggles. "What'd I miss?"

"I am not old!" Sirius pouted. "And I'm _very_ sneaky I'll have you know!"

Harry smirked in amusement as the girl's calmed themselves. Hermione got to her feet, settling her wine glass onto the sofa table in front of the couch. She gave the older wizard a warm hug and a peck on the cheek, "Of course not, love."

Repeating the familiar gesture with Harry. She felt stronger knowing he was in her corner, as they had been for years. "Thank you for coming, Harry. I'm sorry for the short notice."

"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I hope so," Hermione sighed, shoulders drooping. "I'll tell everyone at dinner, if that's alright?"

"Of course," he confirmed, tugging her into another warm, grounding hug.

It was only a matter of a half hour more before all those requested had shown up and dinner was served. She was quite proud of how well the roast had come out but she kept that tidbit to herself for the moment. Food and conversation flew warmly. It was as though everyone at the table somehow instinctively knew that the conversation following dinner was not going to be pleasant and so doubled their efforts to ensure dinner, at least, was a happy affair.

Once dinner had finished and the dishes had been banished to the sink for a hot soak, conversation slowed and everyone slowly turned their attention to Hermione. The witch took a calming breath and launched into the story, much as she had done with Luna albeit leaving out some of the obvious details.

"So what is it you're needing from us?" Tonks asked, considering the situation carefully.

"At the moment, suggestions and recommendations. Advice. And, in the worst case scenario, possible and escape," Hermione replied.

"Now don't get me wrong, I understand the suspicion and all, but could you explain your reasoning for being so reluctant to even try countering the offer and still participating?" Neville asked.

Hermione sighed and studied her friend, "They've already created and locked in the contract, otherwise they couldn't have bound Kingsley to it. Every little thing that's already been told to me protects and covers _them_. There's not a thing there to give me any sense of security whatsoever. For all we know, me agreeing to it would have be disappear into the bowels of the Department of Mysteries for the next decade while they'r epoking and prodding to their heart's content. And since I'd be unable to speak about it, to anyone, there's absolutely nothing that I could do to actually be able to fix it. And I'm also not allowed to know any pertinent details until _after_ I agree and am bound by the contract. That's extremely concerning to me."

"I can see that," Neville nodded thoughtfully. He hesitated before launching into the question plaguing him, "Do you have any ideas why you're unaffected?"

"No, there's nothing special about me at all," Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it's the way I organize my mind. Maybe it's something genetic. Maybe it's just a stroke of luck. It could be a combination of it all and then some. There's really no telling. I can say, though, nothing that program finds is going to be releasable to the public. There's too many unknown hands here. There's still too many who want all of us on lock down and I'll be damned if they use me to do it."

"I wasn't trying to interrogate you, Hermione and I know it probably felt that way, considering," Neville said quietly. "My parents were named though and I'm concerned for their safety given what we know. Would you be opposed to it if I were to discuss this situation with Gran? That way they can also be protected from what's heading our way?"

"Of course not," She smiled warmly.

"So what we need is a game plan," Harry said, thoughtfully. He glanced around the table before moving his attention back to his best friend. "One thing is for sure, though, there's no way in hell you're going to that appointment tomorrow."

"Grimmauld is still unplottable, we could stash you away there for a few days. It's considerably safer than this flat, as lovely as it is," Sirius suggested. "Everyone here has access to the old house too so we could meet with ease to continue to figure out the issue."

"Are you sure you're okay with that though?" She asked, hesitantly, knowing how ecstatic the wizard had been to finally be able to leave his childhood home behind.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he confirmed. "Harry's done some remodel enough to make it somewhat bearable for short durations. It's not likely to become permanent residence again, mind you but I'll manage."

"So that's a start. Being out of their reach is a good thing but that's not going to stop them for long," Remus stated thoughtfully. "What are your intentions after you're secure?"

Hermione exchanged a brief glance with Luna before locking her attention onto the werewolf, "I want to figure out who's behind this, because I'm certain I'm not the only one they've tried to trap, I'm just the only one not getting caught in the web, and I want to destroy them."

Neither Harry nor Luna looked remotely surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: New chapter up! :) I'm sorry it took me a little bit to get this one shaped up, things have been chaos in real life. Anyway, enjoy! Leave some review after, pretty please :)**

 **ABD**

Someone snorted and quickly stifled a giggle.

The first set of giggles turned infectious and the laughter took over one person after another. All while Hermione tried to maintain a serious visage. The corners of her lips twitched upwards and her eyes gleamed, both tells giving away her amusement to everyone at the table who knew her so very well.

"I don't think I'd have pinned you for the dramatic type, kitten," Sirius grinned. With that the tension that had settled over the group dissipated. Each person slowly relaxed back into their chair and eventually the fit of giggles was calmed.

"In all seriousness, though" Hermione began, eyes narrowed at the dark haired marauder daring him to insert himself into the comment. "I want these people stopped. It's unlikely that I'm the only one they are targeting. The others might not have been given the warning that I was given. We cannot allow these people, who ever they are, to prey on us. Not again. Not sure ever. "

"I was actually approached yesterday," Luna said airily, as though such a thing was commonplace.

Hermione felt a hot flash of anger that was not entirely her own. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin, "What was your offer? Who approached you?"

"Oh you remember Zacharias Smith?" Luna asked, voice as casual as ever. "He seemed quite fascinated about the many creatures I've spoken about for so long. The Department of Mysteries is quite interested in their capabilities and why most witches and wizards are unable to see them."

"What was he offering?" Neville asked, frowning in concern.

"Oh the Department wanted to sponsor research into the beings and wanted me on the project. Like with Hermione, though, there was much more said than words spoken." Luna grinned cheekily, "I told him that the bumlingers advised me to wait until after the new moon to approach new ventures to have the highest rate of success. It's all nonsense of course. Everyone ought to know that bumlingers bring mischief not successful advice."

"Are you a bumlinger, Sirius?" Hermione asked with feint innocence.

"Only if you ask nicely, love" the wizard teased.

Hermione smirked before shifting her attention back to the little blonde witch, "What was the offer?"

"Similar to yours. Though Zacharias said he could attempt to get a preemptive copy of the contract. He didn't seem pleased with the idea however."

"Has anyone else been approached? Even maybe in a roundabout way?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know if it's related but I'm beginning to think that it might be," Neville shifted in his seat. At Hermione's expectant look he sighed, "About a month ago one of the researchers made some comments that seemed normal, and without the current context of these contract proposals, it probably would still seem pretty harmless. He said that a new program was about to gain funding that might help with healing my parents. He has spent the last decade or so digging into my parents' conditions and looking for some sort of cure so it didn't seem out of the ordinary for him to update me on that sort of information. But listening to you two...I'm not so sure."

"But who has the ability and the power to pull the strings to force Kingsley's hand?" Sirius ask, brows furrowed in frustration. "Who's trying to play puppeteer? The Department of Mysteries has power on itself but not outside the boundaries of the department. A researcher from Saint Mungo's, no matter how well known or how brilliant, wouldn't have that sort of power either. In fact he's likely to have even less than an unspeakable in the grand scheme of things."

"Perhaps we're not looking at this from the proper angle," Remus interjected thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously, admittedly eager to hear the situation from the werewolf's perspective.

"Why would someone bother?" He asked bluntly. "What is the point behind it. If it were an attempt to discredit you, they're doing a piss poor job at it, aren't they? They'd have not allowed anyone to approach Luna or Neville were that the case. They would _certainly_ not give the Longbottom's potentially false hope on a recovery for Frank and Alice. At very least not with the amount of money the Longbottoms have funneled in on the hospital's improvements."

"So they're not trying to discredit me," she tilted her head in thought. "Which makes sense, I suppose. They've never been the least bit subtle in those attempts previously. But it wouldn't make any sort of sense to drag Neville into it. Not to mention there's little point in effectively silencing me in attempts to discredit."

"Exactly," Remus confirmed. "I don't believe that's our angle. This whole thing smells like it stems from fear, if I'm honest."

" _Fear?"_ Sirius repeated archly. "Someone's afraid of her mental skills?"

Remus cocked his head to the side and considered the idea briefly before shrugging, "It is a possibility, of course. It's human nature, after all, to fear what we cannot understand. A muggleborn capable of mental strength that even our wisest in the Wizarding world struggle to maintain is a feat that would concern many. The same is true with Luna's creatures. Despite her experiences in life as well as in the war, her mind has come through intact. It is plausible that her creatures are responsible for that. Now, my theory is that we're not necessarily looking for an individual or group that covets that wholeness for themselves but, likely, for someone they are close to who's mind was damaged in the war."

"So who do we know who's had family mentally incapacitated, who would go to the lengths of what's essentially legal kidnapping, and also has the ability to put this into action," Harry asked, tabbing off fingers as each of the criteria were listed.

"Who has access to all three avenues, as well," Tonks added thoughtfully.

"It's likely someone from an old family then," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Despite the war there aren't many half or muggleborn's that have accumulated that sort of power yet. Let alone the financial assets to keep the pawns from turning back against them."

"Most of the old families are dead or in Azkaban though," Hermione argued. "Unless you're trying to kidnap me?"

Sirius grinned, "You wish, love. But not _all_ are. Just most. What about Lucius Malfoy?"

"He's lost a lot of clout over the last several years, though, hasn't he?" Remus countered.

"He has," Sirius confirmed. "But the name and money is old. Loss of popularity doesn't aways lead to diminished power. He's a right bastard but family's everything. Did something happen to Draco or Narcissa?"

"No one's heard or seen from Narcissa Malfoy since she was released after her trial," Harry interjected. "Draco is supposedly in the beginning stages of Healer training with Saint Mungo's. Doing well, by all reports."

"Could Narcissa be our supposedly damaged person, then?" Hermione asked.

"It _is_ possible and I believe it is something to look into, if we can manage it discretely however I feel it would be unwise for us to focus solely on one possibility," Remus hedged. "It...there's too much at risk."

"Speaking of risk," Harry interjected. "Hermione, Luna, you're going into hiding as of tonight."

"Why am I going into hiding?" Luna blinked.

"You and Hermione have both been approached by someone associated with all of this and nothing good is likely to come of it. At least until thing's settle, you're in hiding so we can figure this out without you disappearing on us."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in discontent.

 _It would be wise, for the moment. It would give us time to put together an actual plan as to how we're going to end this._

She sighed to herself but didn't argue. She didn't agree either, however.

"Until this is figured out we need to create a new set of the DA coins," Harry stated firmly, unofficially taking up the role of acting leader. "We need to have secure and reliable communication. Can you accomplish that tonight before everyone goes, Hermione?"

"Of course," she nodded in confirmation.

"Great," he smiled warmly. "Now, I think Grimmauld Place is the most practical location for you two to stick out until this eases up. All of the wards make it unplottable. We can recast a Fidelius if it comes apparent that we need it."

"I don't intend on hiding long enough for that to be necessary, Harry," Hermione said crisply. "I'm not going to sit and twiddle my thumbs why you lot figure this mess out. I'm involved in the problem and I will be involved in the solution."

"Of course you will," Remus confirmed. "We'll return to having regular orders at the kitchen table of Grimmauld. Are we going to involve the Weasley's?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "In time, yes. But not at the moment. They're still attempting to heal from losing Fred. I worry this would bring up things that might still be too fresh."

The table fell into silence and considered the conversations of the evening. Hermione shook her head and stood from the table, fetching more drink for the table's occupants.

"Do you still have that clever little bag of yours, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," she snorted, as if she'd _ever_ allow herself to be without that lifesaving accessory.

"Great, double the expansion on it," the wizard stated.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your entire flat is going to have to fit into it at least long enough to move it all out of here," He replied. "Anything you leave here will wind up destroyed."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste again but at once everyone rose and began to slowly pack away all of her possessions. Within an hour, every last piece of her life was contained in her tiny beaded bag.

Eight years in the Wizarding World and it was still slightly surreal at times.

"Come on, Kitten," Sirius said, hand gently on her shoulder. "We'll get you set up while the rest accompany Luna to clear out her's as well."

"Hold on," she said and ushered everyone else, save Sirius, through the Floo. Once everyone was gone she turned around and flicked her wand in a series of intricate motions. She flashed Sirius an impish grin and, without another word, Floo'd out of the flat and into Grimmauld Place.

It was hours later before she finally got the animagus to stop pestering her about it. She'd only left a friendly 'Hello' for anyone who came calling, after all. He didn't believe her.

Harry and Luna didn't either.

The next morning, Hermione penned a brief letter to Kingsley. It briefly assured him of her safety by way of a letter turning down a job offer in order to take some time to travel the world. It was both detailed and vague enough to be utterly harmless while sending someone who was looking for her to Cairo, Rome, Copenhagen and Washington DC, among others, if they were set on searching for her. She had, of course, suggested that the major libraries of the world were on her list of Wonders to see on her trip.

A trip she would truly take one day. Just not that particular day. Maybe whenever she finally chose to retire.

 _Or visit one each time we fell that we need a break._ Marax suggested. She liked _that_ suggestion much better than her own.

She had been up for an hour and on her third cup of tea when Luna sleepily wandered into the kitchen, still wearing her sheep printed pajamas.

"Morning, 'Mione," the blonde murmured. She sunk into a seat next to Hermione and took a deep drink of the fresh cup of tea that Hermione had _just_ fixed herself. Luna just smiled serenely in the face of the other witch's scowl. Completely unaffected.

"What's the plan for today?" Luna asked, slowly settling into the land of awakening.

Hermione's response was interrupted by an elegant looking owl tapping at the kitchen window. "I would like to plan more. Hopefully, with any luck, that's Kingsley and some sort of interesting information."

 _Ms. Hermione Granger_

 _The Wizengamot requires your presence at the Ministry of Magic, courtroom five tomorrow at 8:00 for a personnel review regarding your failure to appear at your formally assigned contact signing. Failure to appear for your designated review will result in a warrant for your arrest being issued by the Wizengamot with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office._

 _Legal representation will be provided for you, if needed._

 _Regards,_

 _Matilda Hitchcock_

 _Wizengamot Secretary_

"Well, it's definitely not Kingsley," Hermione stared blankly at the formally written letter. Luna plucked the parchment from her hands and read the contents.

"It's a good thing we aren't as naive as they think we are" Luna frowned. The two witches settled back into their respective seats. There was silence for a time, interrupted only by a second and third owl flying through the window and perching in front of Hermione.

The first was the Daily Prophet. That was the easiest to handle. Relieving the little owl of its burden, she paid her due and shooed it back out of the window. Reluctantly, she turned her attention to the final owl. With a weary glance toward Luna, she carefully untied the letter, noting absently that the owl was clearly instructed to wait for a reply. She unfolded the parchment and hazel eyes examined the letters' contents.

 _Hermione,_

 _I hope your travels are safe. It has been suggested that you return sooner than you had originally planned. Perhaps take up the job offer that we had previously discussed. The job will wait for you. I would appreciate a few moments time in Order to speak with you about some unfortunately grim information that has been brought to my attention. It can wait until you've returned safely. Perhaps over dinner? I'll see you then._

 _Yours,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hermione snorted a laugh and shook her head at the obviousness of it all. At Luna's questioning glance, she shrugged and handed the letter over to her friend, "Apparently Kingsley is coming for dinner tonight. He has news."

"How much does he know already?"

"Hmm, probably not much, honestly. Yesterday during lunch he'd indicated that he was already bound by the contents of that contract or one similar. My letter this morning was as misleading and vague as his is." Hermione replied thoughtfully. With a shrug, she opened the Prophet and scanned the front page. After a second and third take she gave a disbelieving laugh. "Well, I know why he's coming for dinner tonight."

 _ **Golden Girl Missing and Wanted for Questioning**_

 _ **Former Associations Investigated in Connection With the Disappearance**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I figured I'd go ahead and give another chapter for today since I'm feeling particularly creative and managed to knock a second one out. Not to mention I had a little extra downtime today that I don't normally have. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **ABD**

"I appreciate everyone meeting here this evening but I cannot be gone much longer without someone potentially catching on to my absence," Kingsley stated. "I am being watched. Our prior associations have not been forgotten and in order to be of any assistance to you, we must be very careful now."

"Thank you, Kingsley," Hermione smiled, warmly. "I'm sorry you've been put into this position."

The older wizard smiled warmly and shrugged off the apology, "What is important at this moment is that we plan our moves carefully. Until we have better information we cannot risk approaching anyone with our suspicions and potentially playing into the hands of whoever is behind this."

Kingsley paused long enough to catch everyone's nod in agreement before continuing once more, "Neville, the next time that you have the opportunity, I would like for you to talk with your parents' Healer. Try to see if you can get any further information on this program that was being suggested. See if he has any background information that we might be missing."

"I generally go to Saint Mungo's on Sundays to visit with my parents," Neville agreed. "Though it isn't unusual for me to make additional visits. With the article that came out today about Hermione, I doubt anyone would question my need for additional visits. They know that we've been friends and her disappearance could possibly drive me for the relative normalcy of visits with them."

"Harry, Tonks, if you could keep your ears open around the Ministry and see what's being said," Kingsley requested. "I hear some but you're likely to hear more."

The witch grinned and nodded, "Of course."

"I've already started paying attention to what's being said and done around," Harry confirmed. "After we left Hermione's last night, I stopped in at the Leaky to see if anything was in circulation yet. I got the usual fanfair but there were a few individuals who moved to the far corners of the pub the moment they realized I was there. Not in itself suspicious in this case. I mean it could be something completely mundane since I am in the DMLE. But I'll probably pay a repeat visit and see what happens."

"Most importantly, Hermione and Luna, it is imperative that you stay in hiding and out of site. We do not know who is behind this or to what lengths they will go to achieve whatever their end goal might be. It is not safe for either of you right now." Kingsley insisted.

"That means stay here and don't go running off thinking your clever," Sirius said, eyes narrowed.

Hermione arched a brown at the dark haired wizard, "Sirius, you're the last one that should be lecturing us on this particular topic," she reminded.

"And my reckless stupidity very nearly got us all killed," Sirius growled. "Something I would very much prefer to never happen again, thank you."

"Regardless," Kingsley spoke up, "The only way we can figure out what this is about and who is behind it and, more importantly, to _stop_ them is to ensure that neither of you fall into their hands."

"We, _I_ at least, won't sit still forever," Hermione countered. "We will keep low for as long as it takes to formulate a workable plan and to implement it. We will be a part of the planning _and_ it's implementation. I'm not insisting on being used as bait," she interrupted when it looked as though the two dark haired wizards might protest. "But I am saying that we're not going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs while you lot put yourselves in danger for our sake. I know better than to try to talk you out of it at all but I will be apart of whatever happens."

"Me too," Luna chirped cheerily, earning a look of exasperated fondness from the witch at her side. The blonde tilted her head and studied those around the table and with an unusual sense of seriousness she continued, "There is a reason they want us and it's not just because we're a pair of pretty witches. In order to find the root of this plot within the Ministry, you'll need us. The more you try to keep us out of it, the more you'll find that you're missing key pieces that we couldn't hand over to you even if we wanted to."

Kingsley looked distinctly unimpressed to be told that there was critical information that would not be shared. Sirius and Harry exchanged a resigned glance before studying the two witches as though trying to figure out what these missing pieces could be.

It was Neville, however, who smirked and spoke up, "You both know _exactly_ what they want from you, don't you?"

"We do," Luna confirmed, taking in the surprised expressions around the table, "And, frankly, they would literally kill us to take it from us, even when they found that it was not possible to obtain what they're hoping to find, they would continue to try. _What_ they want is significantly unimportant because we cannot give it to them. What is important is figuring out who is behind this, who they already have in their grasps, and what their long term goals are. Capturing us, experimenting on us is likely to only be the first step in their plans."

"You think there are others?"

"I'm quite sure of it," the young witch nodded.

"I believe that there may be some that we lost during the war that we haven't actually lost," Hermione stated quietly but firmly.

The occupants of the room went silent as everyone contemplated the seriousness of what was being suggested. There was a running list of hundreds of witches and wizards who were missing and presumed dead. The idea that they might be alive but hidden away somewhere for the experimentation of this unknown entity was chilling to say the least.

"We cannot allow this to continue," Kingsley said, voice strained. "We will have to tread carefully and move slowly in order to find the root of this. We must take care on who we speak to. If you are approached in the investigation into Hermione's disappearance, you must appear to be fully compliant but be cautious of your words. Anything that could potentially tip our hand could destroy any leads that we might manage to obtain. Be vigilant. Anything of interest needs to be brought to the attention of this group and approached with the utmost caution."

"Hermione, Luna, while you are here, I will leave you in charge of compiling all relevant information into a compilation that we can access and update as needed. We must make sure that all of us are fully informed and up to date. If your theory is correct, this is much bigger than we have anticipated and one wrong move could potentially lead to the death of hundreds of witches and wizards." Kingley said tiredly. "We are back to the assumption that no one outside of this room can be fully trusted. Be careful."

With that depressive though, the Minister shook the hands of the members of the group before pulling Luna and then Hermione into firm hugs, "Keep yourselves safe, please." When both witches smiled warmly, albeit reluctantly, he nodded firmly and took his leave.

Hermione bitterly realized that she was back to wondering if she'd ever see the people who walked out the door again. She had thought that sort of dread was over once the war had ended. Yet here they were again, walking on eggshells, wondering who was next.

Harry and Luna seemed to sense her melancholy and understand her train of thought. A tiny arm wrapped firmly around her waist while a heavier, more solid one slipped around her shoulders, both pulling her snuggly into a hugs. She sighed wearily. _I don't like this, Marax, we have got to stop this before it gets worse. Especially if we're right and we're not the only ones at risk_

 _We're not wrong, I don't think, Hermione and you know it even if you don't want to acknowledge it. We will figure this out, in time. I do not believe that all of your missing have fallen victim to this but I do believe a majority of them probably have._

"So, who's up for a night cap?" Sirius said with forced cheer. He hopped up from the table and rushed to the sideboard, snatching up the bottle of Odgen's Finest and pouring a generous tumbler for everyone present.

Hermione accepted hers, absently summoning a notebook and pen-she hadn't much used quills since her time at Hogwarts ended, much preferring the simplicity of writing with the muggle instrument- and began jotting notes of what they knew, or at least suspected, thus far. "Sirius, is there a room that we might turn into our information area? I would like to use the walls and such to hang our resources. Something visual that could be used to set out everything that we know."

Sirius shrugged, "Take whichever. We can always use the study and expand it as needed. It's sided next to the library so it will make that function a little easier."

Hermione nodded in acceptance and went back to her writing, chewing on her lip in thought as she went.

After a beat or so of quiet, the animagus spoke up again, "Are we still considering the Malfoys for this?"

"I think it would be irresponsible to completely write them off without investigating but," Harry teetered his head a bit in thought, reluctance painted on his expression, "but this doesn't feel like a Malfoy thing. Malfoy's tend to work behind the scenes on something that will inevitably do something beneficial for them. It's financial backing of players and plans that they support. I don't know that they really have the designs for something this massive. I mean, if Hermione's right-and she usually is-they'd have had to start collecting people during the war. I just don't know how they could have done that under the scrutiny that Voldemort had them under there at the end."

"I agree with Harry," Luna said thoughtfully. "They had me there in the dungeons. I wasn't well treated but I wasn't mistreated by the Malfoy's either. Had they been behind this, they could have made me disappear from their dungeons without much effort. Why would they lose that opportunity if it was their intentions?"

"Not to mention, they're by no means stupid but this sort of experimentation doesn't strike me as their style," Hermione added.

Sirius nodded absently, he couldn't disagree with any point made. "Do we have any direction at the moment, then?"

"Unfortunately, we still at square one," Harry sighed, rubbing his scar out of habit. He promptly downed his drink and stood. "I'm going to get my ears down and see if I can't dig anything up this evening. I'll check in on the coins when I'm home safe."

After the flurry of good byes and reassurances that he would be safe, Harry took his leave, a feeling of unsettled nervousness following in his wake. He wasn't the primary target anymore but that didn't mean that he didn't still carry a fairly large target on his own.

"We ought to get home as well," Remus said, help his wife to her feet. "Andromeda was kind enough to take Teddy for the evening but we shouldn't keep her waiting for too long if we'd like her to keep extending that offer."

Sirius's jaw clenched, though in misery rather than anger, but he nodded and hugged his friend and cousin as they, also, took their leave. Once they had gone, only the three remained and he dropped himself in the seat that Harry had previously occupied next to Hermione. The three settled into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, nearing midnight, Sirius sighed tiredly and excused himself for the evening leaving the two witches on their own. Once he was gone, Hermione sighed and leaned back into her seat.

"Do you think I should tell them?" she asked quietly.

"I think that you can trust them, if that's what you mean," Luna replied gently.

"It's not that I don't trust them or that I think they'll turn me in," Hermione clarified. "I just don't know what proof I can offer to show that it's the truth."

"Well, there's no rush. They've not pressed for it yet. I think you've got some time yet to come to terms with it all yourself before you have to consider explaining it to everyone else as well."

"I've come to terms already," Hermione insisted.

"No you haven't, and that's fine. You've done a wonderful job at taking the new information in stride even if you don't fully understand what's going on. You've always had such high expectations for yourself."

Hermione sighed and smiled wanly at the other witch. She wasn't entire sure how Luna always knew but, as much as she'd deny it, she truly appreciated her friend's perceptiveness. Without another word needed, the pair rose from the table and set the kitchen and dining room to rights before climbing the stairs. As they laid that evening, side by side and hands clasped together for strength, Hermione found herself counting her friendship with Luna on par with that of Harry. She loved Ron, in his own special way, but even that friendship had never been as solid as each of theirs had been with Harry.

Sleep took her shortly after.

"I had wondered how long it would take for you to finally allow yourself to rest."

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself back in the library with Marax sitting across from her. She frowned and glanced around in momentary confusion. "But..."

"You're sleeping still," He confirmed. "This is the easiest way to get you here without your clever candle."

Hermione shook her head and shrugged, "So what am I doing here?"

"I realized that our conversation was interrupted previously. That and I could sense your anxiety over the current state of affairs and I thought that it might help you to maintain a clear and rational waking mind if we addressed them here and now rather than leaving you to fret."

"They want to take Luna."

"You're not truly surprised," Marax countered. "Angered, scared, yes. But not surprised. Your friend is a rarity. Of course they would want her."

"I don't like it. I feel like I don't know how to keep my freinds safe again. I hate that feeling."

"And I am certain your friends feel the same for you. It is only natural to feel frustration when you are unable to sufficiently protect those you love."

An odd sense of warmth surrounded her and she glanced to Marax in confusion. The demon smiled in amusement. "Your bed has become host to a young witch who tends to, as you say cuddle, for security and a beast of a dog who feels the need to have proximity during unknown times."

Luna and Sirius. The thought was oddly reassuring.

Hermione felt herself relax and she shook her head again, "So what can we do?"

"Have someone approach the young Malfoy," Marax stated bluntly.

"Malfoy? Why?"

"Several reasons. First, it will allow you to decide for once and for all whether or not that family is behind what's going on. It is well known that the elder Malfoy's are not trusted but they young Malfoy may yet be redeemable. Second, I believe he may also have been approached. Finally, he may have a different perspective than those you currently surround yourself with. A different perspective may be crucial and figuring out what the end game is and who might be behind it."

Hermione tossed the idea around briefly and shrugged, not having anything solid to counter the idea with. "That's going to be a hard sell. They won't allow me to approach him and they'll be reluctant to do so."

"Your friend Neville may be your best chance at getting Malfoy on board."

Hermione chewed on her lip as she put everything in perspective. "I'll have to find a very careful way to present it. Just saying that we ought to talk to him will go over like a lead balloon. I have to present a scenario that shows that we _need_ someone of his background and abilities."

"You're a clever girl, I have no doubts you can ensure they do what must be done."

She wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "You make me sound so manipulative."

Marax rose a critical, disbelieving brow and Hermione felt herself flush. So she wasn't innocent but she wasn't _that_ bad.

"I suppose I could suggest that there might be some information that he might know between his family's political background is his healing aspirations. Maybe that whomever is behind this wants to investigate the control factor of the Dark Mark for their own ends. Maybe fish for information from Harry and Neville to see if there's change enough that he might be useful."

Marax smirked and Hermione stuck her tongue out in childish protest. "That will be a good start."

"Do you have any leads? Any ideas who might be behind this?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "I do not. I will keep into your conversations and the information we receive and I will help you figure this out. I am not hiding things from you to make it difficult. I will help solve this."

She smiled and nodded. She couldn't say that had not been a concern. That he would let her play falsely on her own without helping and providing his own theories.

"We will speak again soon," he confirmed. "Now, however, it is time for you to rest. The future is uncertain and you must take care of yourself. Sleep well, Hermione."

When she awoke in the morning, she felt far more refreshed than she had in recent memory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **I do apologize for the delay on this Chapter. I am currently in massage therapy school and I'm getting nearer to my graduation. Which, of course, means that everything upticked in intensity. Hopefully, I'll be able to get back into semi-regular posting soon. Anyway, Enjoy! ~ ABD**

No one ever truly doubted that there was animosity between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Few would dispute that it was very much a mutual dislike. So when Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, requested both the Auror and the Healer to his office for a meeting, there were few among the younger wizards' contemporaries who would have claimed to have been surprised at the rising level of tension in the Minister's office that Monday morning before even a single word had been said.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was neither blind nor stupid, however. He had anticipated a slow start to what he truly hoped to be a productive meeting. The tension was not helped, of course, by the fact that the Minister had had his office swept for various spying devices and charms three times in the last week and each of the three sweeps had turned up multiple, freshly laid charmed devices. No, the stress and tension did not solely originate from the two younger wizards but also from the Minister himself.

"Mister Malfoy, how is your mother fairing?" Kingsley inquired, forcefully shoving aside the results of the sweeps and beginning the meeting as pleasantly as possible.

"She has good and bad days, Minister," the blond Healer-in-Training responded. "We've yet to find the precise trigger that seems to be holding the bad more regularly than the good."

"There are very few who are not haunted by the demons of the recent war," Kingsley sighed solemnly. "Is that the field you are hoping to be officially trained in at the end of your internship?"

"I would, Minister. However, I've also been approached with consideration for a few of the different research teams at Saint Mungo's and elsewhere."

Kingsley nodded in consideration and glanced between the two wizards sitting in front of him. With a brief pause in conversation, he elder wizard ordered tea service and allowed each to serve themselves as they saw fit. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you're curious as to why I have asked you to a meeting. As much as I truly do wish to hear more about your training, Mister Malfoy, we may speak more on that topic at a later date, if you are amiable. The truth is, I have an assignment for the two of you that will require both of your skills working together."

"Excuse me for interrupting, Minister, but I'm not going to do something that will put my internship in jeopardy."

"Nor would I expect you to," Kingsley said genuinely. "At this point in time, what I would like you to do is simply keep your senses open and gain information around you. There is something brewing and I cannot, at this point, tell its source. You two, I believe, would be our strongest and best to help prepare for whatever it is."

Grey eyes narrowed in consideration though the young wizard refused to offer any other physical cues that might betray what he was thinking. "Minister, you're truly expecting _Potter_ and I to work peacefully together? On a mission that we have no guidance, just 'Listen'?"

Kingsley raised his hand to stop Harry from attempting to intervene and silenced him with a brief glance. "I expect you to work together, yes, whether or not it is a peaceful working relationship or not remains to be seen. I will not, however, leave you without necessary details. My intention is to make you aware of the mission and the reward if the mission is successful. If you decide that you are willing to accept the mission, only after a carefully worded vow, will you get full details of the mission."

"What would be the reward?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing the other two wizards.

"You're benefit would be multifold. If the mission is successful and we are able to stop and reverse the danger that is brewing you will have the benefit of having a hand in keeping our world out of chaos so soon after the war. Such a thing would inevitably assuage the public in regards to your Family name and assets. I don't think I need to explain the long term ramifications of that. This would, in turn, give me leverage to have some, if not all, of your current assets unfrozen and released back to your control."

Kingsley shifted in his seat and pinned the blond wizard with a serious glance, "The final benefit, Mister Malfoy, would guarantee you a spot on the medical team and all benefits of the team that is currently researching the removal of cursed injuries and cursed marks." He paused watching grey eyes flick down to a black fabric covered forearm and then back to his own before continuing.

"You would finish the remainder of your internship with a team that is a working hand in hand with the Department of Mysteries and a few private entities. Anything published would have you listed is a contributor and you would, obviously, receive royalties from the research. And, clearly, you would also be in line to have your own cursed mark removed."

The office was silent for several moments. Kingsley could feel the pointed stare from Harry's narrowed, inquiring gaze.

"You might be interested to know that one of Saint Mungo's research teams has recently approached me regarding the Mark," Malfoy said, voice lacking the normal arrogance.

"I had suspected as much, though I expect you had doubts to the offer."

Grey eyes narrowed slightly before he inclined his head in affirmation. "My name is still lower than low, at the moment, to receive any sort of unsolicited offers was treated with suspicion, naturally. However, I could sense that it was not what it was meant to be on the surface. Am I to assume this is part of what would be my mission?"

"Mister Malfoy, I will be frankly honest with you. Under no circumstances would I ever encourage you to accept their offer. Mission or no," Kingsley stated firmly. "However, that offer does stem from the reason behind our meeting today."

Kingsley caught a brief flash of surprise before the façade locked down once more. "I will accept the mission, however, I expect to be as fully informed as yourself and Potter. I will not be left in the dark."

"Considering that was my intention from the start, I accept your term. Anything else you would like to add?"

"My mother must be kept safe. If, as I suspect, I will be sticking my nose where it isn't wanted, I would see her cared for outside of Saint Mungo's until this mission is completed."

"Done," Kingsley nodded, scratching notes into a spare bit of parchment on his desk. At Draco's nod in compliance, the Minister glanced towards the other wizard in the room and smiled, "Harry, if you would be so kind as to be the bonder."

Ten minutes and one very carefully worded and executed magical vow later, the three men stood in the center of the office of the Minister for Magic preparing for debriefing of potentially volatile information. Kingsley nodded to Harry who quickly grabbed a scrap of parchment off of the Minister's desk and scribbled something on it quickly. "The rest of your debriefing will take place outside of the Ministry. The reason for that will also be explained once we reach our alternate destination. Mister Potter is the Keeper for our location. If you would, Mister Malfoy, please memorize that address and destroy the parchment."

Draco studied the parchment carefully, ensuring no misunderstanding before wandlessly setting the parchment to flame. Without a word, Harry approached the Floo, announced his destination and disappeared in a flash of green flame. Kingsley nodded for the blond to go next. With a deep breath, he approached the Floo as well "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

When he opened his eyes he saw a dreary interior that echoed a darkness that had him absently scratching at his left arm. He quickly stepped out of the way when the Floo flared behind him and the Minister for Magic stepped out of the large fireplace. "Come," the large man said quietly, ushering him up the stairs and into what he thought _used_ to have been an office that was now a nearly empty room save for the desk in the center and various photos and lists and notes written in two different sets of handwritings. One was small, neat and precise and oddly familiar, though he couldn't at the moment place why and the other was very obviously feminine but not the least bit familiar.

"Once we've debriefed you, you will have full roam of this house and specifically all of the notes and information in this room," Kingsley stated firmly. "Early last week, I was approached, as Minister for Magic _and_ as a known member of the Order of the Phoenix, to attempt to bring someone onboard with a research project by any means necessary. Their research is to do with helping our society by learning how those in their sights survive uncommon events when most do not. Those that approached me, I cannot say who they are regrettably due to a Vow taken of my own, were sure that getting her onboard would be easy. Unfortunately for them, this young witch is well known and used to being a highly critical thinker. After further research and reaching out to those that were known trustworthy allies, a much darker picture started to form. Mister Malfoy, including yourself, in the last two weeks six of your contemporaries have been approached by this group in one form or another. Two have had attempts at being taken."

Draco glanced around the room and caught various photos affixed to the walls. "Granger and Lovegood." At Kingsley's bemused expression, he smirked. "You mentioned they want to research why this person is unaffected by uncommon events. You forget that I was there but no more able to help that you were. You forget also forget that I've learned from infancy to glean information from those around me. Many have spoken about Granger's resiliency and how long it'll take her to finally crack. Then you mentioned _two_ have nearly been taken. Granger is one. Who is the other of my 'contemporaries' who has survived bizarrely? Lovegood. You could count Potter but I doubt he'd have been at the Ministry today if it were him."

Kingsley smiled and bowed his head slightly, "You are correct, on all fronts. Neville Longbottom was also approached, indirectly, by a healer claiming new research and funding was likely on the way to help recover Frank and Alice Longbottom. Luna was approached by a research team under the guise of helping her prove that her creatures are indeed real. And, as you guessed, they had me approach Hermione under the guise of adding her to a research team to learn why and how she was able to come out of the war unaffected after her torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and other unreported issues as well. We also know that Harry has been courted by the Department of Mysteries for the better part of the last year with the desire to study the only known human Horcrux."

"I has also been suggested that many of those thought lost during the war were not truly lost but perhaps taken by whomever it is behind all of this," Kingsley added, still unnerved by the thought.

"That would have been an intelligent move," Draco agreed. Stepping away from the Minister to browse the collected information. "In a time where everyone was disappearing, what would another disappearance be?" He paused at the long list of potential suspects and studied it, "I'm surprised my family isn't on here."

"It did come up," said a voice from the doorway. Draco glanced and watched Granger enter the room studying a parchment as she spoke. "There was just no angle that made even the slightest bit of sense that you or your family were behind it."

"What angles did you look?" He asked curiously.

She blinked up at his uncharacteristically polite tone before answer, "Myself and Luna were both at your home during the war. Had you been behind this and truly wanted us as badly as whoever this is seems to, you'd have had Luna conveniently disappear from your dungeons and you'd have likely turned Harry in if it allowed you to make me 'disappear' as well. Also, even if you were behind this, the way it's coming together doesn't have your family's traditional style to it. Were you behind it, well…I'm sure you've been raised to know how to work in the background to avoid backsplash should things fall through. Either way, there was no logical reason for you to be behind it. You're too logical."

"I'll take that as a compliment," He nodded, turning back to the list. "I highly doubt most of these names as potentials, though. Blaise isn't in country anymore but even if he was, he's enough like us to work behind the scenes. And knowing why you survived would be irrelevant to him because it doesn't benefit him to know. I could see Theo, potentially, but I doubt that as well. He's trying as hard as I am to get turned around in the aftermath. He's taken to working with the goblins at the moment. A plot like this would see his death quickly at their hands. Pansy…it's not her, I can almost guarantee that. For being a Slytherin, she never was very sly."

Hermione studied him for a moment and then looked over the list. Bobbing her head slightly she pulled her pen from holding her hair out of her face and jotted Malfoy's thoughts next to each of the three names. "What do you know about the research teams?"

"Mostly just what the Minister has told me," Draco admitted. "I was approached just a few days ago with an offer to have a research team study my Mark. While I'm sure that the 'hows' and 'whys' are absolutely fascinating, I'm more concerned with the Minister's offer of a team dedicating to find a way to remove cursed Marks. I'm a bit of the belief that knowledge of how to control others via a Mark is better left as an unknown."

Hermione shuddered at the idea of that knowledge becoming known. With a thoughtful frown, she moved towards another set of notes on the wall and jotted down what information he had shared. Draco approached from the side and studied what had been written and the newest additions:

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt - Power, control, Backing_

 _Hermione Granger - Resistance from after affects (Torture, Potions, Legimancy, mental illness)_

 _Luna Lovegood - Creatures, Sight(?)_

 _Neville Longbottom - Alliance?_

 _Harry Potter - Only Human Horcrux - BWL_

 _Draco Malfoy - Dark Mark, Control?_

 _BW2 Missing persons?_

Hermione studied him for a moment looking distinctly uncomfortable before launching into questions, "The process, you know, to _receive_ the Mark…It's not something we would want falling into anyone's hands, is it? Much like the process of creating a Horcrux?"

The wizard carefully cleared his expression, though his eyes gave more away than he'd care to admit, regardless. "You are correct. That alone should have warned most witches and wizards that there was something seriously wrong. Unfortunately, that's exactly how that sort of Darkness works. It blinds you to your binding. Twists thoughts and judgement. All things considered, it's no wonder Potter was borderline unstable in school."

The witch shot him a warning look but said nothing further. Shaking her head to organize her thoughts, "Whoever this is, they're attempting to lock on to some very dangerous information. Especially if one faction wants _all_ of this information. It's actually rather terrifying."

"Once they've realized that they can't get me onboard for research on the Mark, they might look elsewhere," Draco commented. "It is possible that they might stop looking for willing participants. Considering the current public outlook of former Death Eaters, they could probably do it without too many people becoming concerned."

"We might get them to be patient by using your internship," the witch responded thoughtfully. "It's fairly common knowledge amongst the Magical Medical community that an intern is not allowed to specialize until the final stretch of the internship. Maybe play up the repentant act and insist that you're trying to do things the 'right' way. They might not like it but it could buy you a bit of time both to gather information without being officially recruited."

Draco nodded in consideration before offering a shrug, "I suppose I'll have to handle that situation when it actually arises. Are you really resistant to all of that?"

"Mostly, yes," Hermione confirmed. "Love and Lust potions and most poisons are not effective. Aside from the obvious physical scarring, I have no damage from my torture despite having been held under for nearly as long as Frank and Alice Longbottom according to reports. Neurologically, I'm still as healthy as I ever was. My magical core is fully intact. I suffer no post-war illness. So, yes. I do have a firm resistance against most things."

The medical academic gleamed in his eyes as he studied her, "Do you know how you obtained the resistance?"

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"But you're not going to share that information, are you?"

Hermione smiled wanly, "I'm not, no. It's not personal though, so you know. Luna's the only one who truly knows that answer. But Luna always knows."

Draco had nothing to respond to that and so allowed his thoughts to return to the issue at hand. "What do you think we're up against here, Granger?"

"I really don't know. There's so little details. Even trying to make a guess at this stage with what little we do have is just too likely to send us on a goose chase. We need more information, more factors. Something to pinpoint what whoever this is, is actually after." She sighed, running a hand through her bushy curls. "Neville is going to visit with his parents again soon and use that as an opportunity to gain more information from his parents' Healer. Kingsley's hands are so well tied on a lot of this, unfortunately."

"How did they tie the Minister?"

"They backed him into a Vow over the names and the content of the program they apparently wanted me for. Apparently, it's the same program they're wanting you for as he's been very careful about telling me any of that information also." She studied what little information she had on the walls. "What we need, is a list of the 'missing, presumed dead' from the two years. Start digging into their histories to find anything that might be similarly of interest."

"But how will you be able to verify if they're truly missing, dead or just fled the country?"

"Muggleborns and Half-bloods will be the easiest to track as most of them will have official documentation in the Muggle world. Which means, I could potentially track their movements if they left the country or moved somewhere else within the country. The Purebloods might be the trickiest to track down. But that's also what I'm most worried about. I'm worried that many of our 'missing' Purebloods may not be simply because of the fallout from the war." She sighed and shook her head, "we need that list but it's something Kingsley seems tied on. I'll have to ask Tonks or Harry for any information the Auror Department might have."

"Well, I have access to records at St Mungo's. Once we can compile a list of faces and names, I can search records on the unidentified that are in the Spell Damage and Long Term wards. Narrow that down on both ends."

Hermione nodded eagerly and jotted more notes on the parchment still in her hands. A 'To Do' list, apparently. And a lengthy one at that.

"Mister Malfoy, we must wrap up for the moment," said Kingsley as he approached. "You were seen entering my office and must be seen to leave the same way. It would not do well for two of their 'targets' to be conspiring for excessive lengths of time."

"How often ought I check in?"

"Whenever you feel that it is necessary, and even if you don't," Kingsley responded.

"You're able to come here whenever you feel the need, now," Hermione commented. "Harry gave you the address and therefore allowed you access. Do not come from the Ministry or any other unsecure Floo. We've decided to have, at least, weekly meetings to figure out where everything stands. You're welcome to attend. If you choose not to we will keep you briefed separately."

With polite goodbyes, Kingsley and Draco left the office and moments later the Floo could be heard echoing through the house. With a heavy sigh, her shoulders dropped as she stared at the sparsely detailed information on the wall. "Was he genuine?"

 _I believe so, yes. Far more than any other time you've spoken to him in the past, I'd imagine._

"What do we make of what we know now?" She asked, thankful she'd realized that it was possible to have a conversation silently.

 _I believe you were right in your suggestion that your and Master Malfoy's research teams are likely one and the same. Luna's as well. I am still unsure whether we are dealing with an individual or potentially a group. There's not enough information to say for certain yet._

"So where do we go from here?"

 _Try to obtain the records of the missing and allow Master Malfoy to assist you with eliminating those who currently reside in the Medical Wards. Cross reference the list of the confirmed dead to ensure no one is listed twice. After that we will reach out to some of my former resources in the mundane realm for help tracking those not strictly Magical._

"And then after that, we should have a solid list of those actually missing. From there do some digging and figure out who had 'oddities' that may have caught this entities' interest. Flag those that seem likely and try to find a common denominator other than Magic."

 _Exactly._

"We have our work cut out for us, don't we?" She thought tiredly.

 _We do, and we have a hard deadline now. One that may move forward with little or no notice._

"What is our deadline?"

 _When does Master Malfoy reach the point in his training when he is available to specialize?_

"If he stays on track, he's got roughly three months before that opens….oh…I see. That doesn't give us much room."

 _I will help where I can. With some of the sorting and filing it would be much easier, I'm sure, if I were a separate physical being. Unfortunately, that is obviously not something I will be much assistance with._

"No but between our different analytical views we should be able to make shorter, detailed work of each individual file fairly easily."

 _I agree. Everyone on your team could probably provide valuable input._

"Is it something that we might attempt to do in a weekend? Specifically, the files confirmed missing. Have everyone go over the files and tackle it together? As you said, to get everyone's input?"

 _That is a workable idea. Do not invite Kingsley to the board. You could very well put his life at risk without knowing the full context of his Vow._

"We need the files first," She said aloud.

"Which files?"

Hermione turned and watched Harry approach, his arm slipping over her shoulders and pulling her into a firm hug. "The files of all missing persons over the last two years. Missing, missing presumed dead, presumed dead with no remains. All of them."

"You really believe there's some already taken?"

"I do," she confirmed.

"Then I'll have the files to you within the week," Harry promised.

"Luna and I will have our work cut out for us initially. After that we're going to need everyone's help to sort through and figure out who's likely been taken."

"You ought to be proud of me, 'Mione," he grinned teasingly.

"Why is that?" She eyed him curiously.

"Not only did I sit in a meeting, completely civil meeting at that, but I also behaved myself and left you be with Draco Malfoy."

She patted her friend on the head, "Mm, it seems Harry Potter is growing up!"

"I was reluctant to admit it but I do feel he could be a pretty solid asset so long as his manners continue," Harry confessed as he shifted behind and wrapped both arms around her shoulders and across her chest, holding onto opposite shoulders as the witch leaned back against his chest. The pair silently studied the information. "Please be careful, 'Mione. We can't lose you."

"I promise, Harry."

 _ **A/N: What do you think? Any ideas on who's behind it? Any and all constructive criticism/feedback is super welcome! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note!**

 **I managed to crank out another chapter for you all! Yay! I'm actually really excited about this one. It's not the friendliest but it does delve more into the story line than what the previous chapters have been able to. Keep in mind that we're still early in the story line. I've already got it decided who's behind all of this and I really hope that it all comes together they way that I'm wanting it to.**

 **A big THANK YOU to my reviewers and those following the story, I hope you find it to continue being worth your time to follow!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know any thoughts/opinions/critiques you have at the end!**

 **ABD**

There were so many people. Men, women, children. All blood statuses, squibs included. Harry had cringed as he returned boxes after boxes to their original size and set them in one corner of the office turned intel room. A quick glance counted thirty boxes. Each box, she knew, held an average of seventy files a piece. Hermione simply stared for several moments. Over two thousand potentially missing in two years' time. She hadn't originally realized that the Wizarding community in the UK was quite so large to accommodate that large of a missing population.

Squaring her shoulders, she called for Luna and the trio slowly sorted through the large collection of files. First by gender. Then by age range: pre-Hogwarts age, Hogwarts, and adults. For good measure, they sorted by blood status, thinking that may have some effect on those possibly taken. The final sorting was those with special circumstances: those bitten by werewolves, animagi, Metamorphagi's, Death Eaters or children of, and any other significance that caught their attention. They quickly created an involved, alphabetically sorted list for Draco to compare to the unknown individual's at Saint Mungo's, photos included for easier identification. Luna quickly shrunk those files and set them in a satchel prepared for that very purpose. They could pass the files onto the youngest Malfoy at the next meeting.

When the task was complete, Harry had to return to work, the two witches sat sprawled on the floor, comparing the files to the list Harry had left of all the confirmed dead. It was a heartbreaking list to work through. Halfway through, darkness had fallen outside and a glance was shared and the witches marked their places and left the room. As important as the work was, they needed a break. They could hardly be expected to complete the task in a single day. They were rather pleased with the progress they had been able to make, though.

Hermione dropped into a seat at the table in the kitchen and sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes to try to scrub the names of the dead from her mind. A pale hand settled a very full glass of red wine in front of her and Hermione smiled gratefully as Luna took her own seat beside her, a bubbly blend poured for herself.

"It's very sad, isn't it?" The blonde said somberly.

Hermione nodded, "So many pointlessly dead. And for what purpose? What's the point in ruling the Wizarding World if there's no Magicals left to rule?"

"Fear is a very strong motivator," Luna shrugged.

"Do you believe that is what we're dealing with here? Fear?"

"It is possible," the younger witch said with a thoughtful shrug. "They seem keen on capturing and studying those who are, in some way, unknown or different. Perhaps it is someone fearful of not knowing? It'll be hard to know for sure until we have more information."

The pair fell silent for several moments. Each considering the various options of who and what they might be up against. It was daunting to be sure. The silence was interrupted by the activation of the Floo. Both witches starred at the door, awaiting the new arrival. When several moments of silence past and no one announced themselves, Hermione frowned anxiously, feeling Marax's unease, and gripped her wand. The pair cautiously approached the empty fireplace. But there was no sign that anyone had actually come through.

 _"Homenum Revelio"_ Luna whispered. The spell indicated Hermione and Sirius, currently napping in his room, as well. But no other person was recognized.

Those able to Floo into Grimmauld Place were very few and far between. Even the Weasley's were no longer able to Floo after they renewed the protective charms on the secret kept home. Hermione nudged the other witch, who nodded and darted up the stairs to alert the Master of the house of the current situation.

When the witch and wizard approached, Hermione glanced up uneasily. "Sirius, is there a way to track where the incoming Floo originated?"

The wizard in question closed his eyes and focused on the various wards and protections around his Family home. Frowning, he shook his head. "It's logged as from Diagon Alley but not from a Floo address I am familiar with; it wasn't from the Leaky. We would have to check with Harry or Kingsley. They would have access to a directory of all active Floos."

"There's no way of telling who activated it?" She asked.

"Usually, there's a trace of the witch or wizard's magical signature but something has interfered. I'm not sure what that could be though. I think that if the address is called but no traveler enters the Floo, the connection is changed and no signature is transferred. Had someone come through, I would know exactly who they were," the wizard admitted.

The three moved towards the kitchen, wands firmly in hand and body language tense. As they settled into their respective seats, Hermione contemplated sending word to Harry and Kingsley about the odd occurrence. Anything she wrote would have to be utterly vague as not to bring suspicion. Her patronus was too well known to use that to pass the message. She and Luna were both supposed to be "missing", after all.

"I swear we need an Order version of the Weasley clock," Hermione grumbled. Sirius smirked at the girl but acknowledged that it would be a genuinely helpful thing to have in times like the present.

 _It may be helpful to obtain or create some sort of device that would allow everyone to know the safety of the others in real time. Sitting and waiting leaves those_ _ **not**_ _safe at risk for far too long._

Hermione nodded absently, chewing on her lower lip as she anxiously considered the idea. After a moment she repeated the idea allowed for the other two present. "Maybe even implement an emergency tracking or portkey of some sort in case of a worst case scenario."

"I'm sure we might be able to come up with something," Luna agreed thoughtfully. "It would have to be something simple enough that a potential captor wouldn't think to take it."

Slowly, the trio allowed themselves to calm slightly, though unease was still settled in their mind. They distracted themselves by throwing together a meal and finished off the previously opened bottle of wine. Just as they settled to eat, a familiar lynx patronus landed on the table between them causing the unease to tighten in their minds. Kingsley's deep voice echoed through the room, "Emergency Meeting in one hour."

"That can't be good," Sirius remarked. Anything further was cut off by a second activation of the Floo. All three were on their feet and to the fireplace almost instantly.

"Moony," Sirius said in relief, rushing towards his friend. Only to pause at the unhinged expression the werewolf wore. "Moony, what's going on?"

Green eyes flashed molten gold as the wizard ignored his animagus friend as he angrily paced the length of the room, running a trembling hand through his hair. Sirius motioned for the girls to stay where they were while he cautiously approached his best friend. "Moony, what's happened? Is it to do with why Kingsley called for an emergency meeting?"

Remus ran his hands over his face and through his hair again, an unsettling combination of a growl and a whine escaping the wizard. "She's gone. We don't know where…Someone took her. Dora is missing."

A gasp escaped Hermione and they quickly ushered the distraught wizard into the kitchen and got him settled. Once they were all reseated they offered what support they could as the wizard buried his face in his hands, clearly unwilling or unable to say more. Luna excused herself and sat near the Floo to great all newcomers for the meeting.

Within the hour, the kitchen was full of those previously brought into confidence at Hermione's flat and the meeting was in full swing. The two witches quickly helped to prepare tea (and firewhiskey) for those gathered. The tension in the room was palpable as they settled to hear what had happened. How one of their own had been taken.

"She wasn't scheduled to work today and she was intending to take Teddy out for the afternoon. She assured me that they would be safe. That they would be home within a few hours. 'Just a few errands, love' she said," Remus spoke solemnly, voice rough from the wolf being so close to the surface. "A little over an hour ago, Andromeda contacted me that Teddy was suddenly in her care, having come through the Floo on his own. When Dora didn't follow through, Andromeda became concern and contacted to see if all was well. So far, there's been no sign of Dora, though her bag was found in Diagon Alley, near Gringotts."

"Not long before the meeting was called, the Floo activated here but no one came through," Sirius commented. "There was no magical signature or any indication that anyone had been traveling on the activation."

"When did this occur, Sirius?" Kingsley asked, gravely.

"Perhaps a half hour or so before we got word about the meeting," the animagus stated. "I was upstairs. Luna came and got me when they were unable to find any reason why it would have activated. I was able to pull up the wards and protections and even the log for the Floo but I wasn't able to get any information but that it was opened from somewhere in Diagon Alley."

"That would be around the same time that Teddy arrived at Andromeda's home," Remus speculated, tiredly.

"Where are they now?"

"Andromeda and Teddy went into hiding," Kingsley answered. "We didn't want to chance it. Do we have any speculation as to what she could have been taken for?"

"Luna and I were discussing it earlier, Kingsley, I have some thoughts," Hermione answered. "Now this is all more or less educated assumptions at the moment but I do think there's something to it. Considering who all has been targeted this far, we believe that they _might_ be targeting those who are somehow different or special." She paused and rested a hand on Remus's arm in comfort before continuing, "It is possible that she was targeted due to her Metamophagi abilities, something that is exceedingly rare, even among the global magical population. She's also the mate of a werewolf, something that has not been studied hardly at all so is a very large unknown. I think it's _also_ possible that Teddy may have also been targeted but Tonks was able to get him to safety. Again, he's a metamorphagi like his mother, he's one of the few werewolf offspring as well. Again, something that, historically, has very little research or studies done."

Dreaded silence followed her thoughts. Hermione shifted uncomfortably but responded to mental urging and continued, "I think Sirius will be of interest on multiple levels as well. You're a non-were packmate. You're an animagus. You survived Azkaban mentally intact _and_ you survived the veil with no damage done too. Remus, you interest them as well. The most historically intelligent wolf on record. You have a mate and a child. You are able to assimilate into society with relative ease. And, again, there's really only limited research and studies done on wolves. The fact that they already have your mate, having the pair of you would give them quite a bit to study."

"The good news," Harry voiced, "is that she's an Auror which means we can officially investigate her disappearance which opens a lot more resources to our search. Not only that but she's been trained for this sort of possibility. We all have."

"Harry, I want you on the lead for this investigation. Choose your help wisely but I leave all the resources the Ministry has to offer at your disposal to bring her home and to get any and all information you can to help us get to the bottom of this. Mister Malfoy, she would unlikely to have gone down without a fight, keep your ear open to incoming patients at Saint Mungo's. See if anything sticks out. Mister Longbottom, keep your ears open while visiting your parents and at Hogwarts. If you hear anything, I want you to inform Harry and myself as quickly as possible. This is an official investigation so we shouldn't have to be as concerned with secrecy though we ought to continue to mind discretion where possible. Remus," the Minister turned his full attention to the distraught werewolf, "I will take you to Andromeda. Your son needs you. We will keep you informed on the goings of the investigation."

"As of now, this is no longer speculation," Kingsley said firmly. "We must get to the root of this. Hermione, Luna and Sirius, I want those files combed as quickly and thoroughly as possible. We need a profile and an idea as to how many victims of this scheme we currently have. Whatever you need to get this done, let me know and it will happen. I would like a preliminary prepared within the next 48 hours. As long as this entity is out there and active, every single one of us must be on our guard at all times. We are all persons of interest and we must ensure the safety of ourselves and each other."

"Kingley, has anything more been addressed about the warrant issued for me?" Hermione inquired.

The Minister visibly winced and rubbed is right wrist before speaking carefully, "Harry and myself, and likely the Weasley's have been questioned as to your whereabouts. Thankfully with the renewed spells placed over Grimmauld Place, your location is safe. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you anything more."

"Minister," Luna spoke softly, "might I request that everyone here check in _at least_ every day with one other person? And to let us know each day? We're stuck here but it's important that we know you're all safe."

"Wise idea, Luna," Kingsley nodded. "We also need a safe word in case the check in needs to alert another to danger without potentially notifying a tail."

"Sheppard's Pie," Hermione suggested. "It's something easy enough to use in mundane conversation but not something typically in a regular conversation. Something as simple as 'We've decided on Sheppard's pie for dinner' would be casual enough."

When the phrase was agreed upon, the Minister beckoned to Harry, "Come, we must begin the investigation. We will meet here again in three days to review any progress. Remus, come, I'll see you to your son." The three wizards said their farewells and consecutive activation of the Floo indicated their departure.

"I ought to go update Gran. She's eager to be kept informed and help however she can," Neville sighed before taking his own leave.

With only a few people remaining, Hermione led the way back up to the office and the stacks of files. Reaching the prepared satchel, Hermione handed it to the blonde wizard. "Here are the missing to run against your unidentified patients at Saint Mungo's. We're still cross referencing the list with those of the confirmed dead. We've eliminated a few dozen that way already."

"These are the files we've already completed the cross referencing on that were not listed on the confirmed list," Luna took over, indicating to a set of neatly organized boxes. "Sirius and Draco, if you could start digging into those? 'Mione and I will join once we've finished the cross reference."

"At the next meeting, I would like to have at least some information to give," Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. A warmth soaked in through her mind, attempting to calm her anxieties. _We're on the right track, I feel. We'll figure it out._

It wasn't just a threat anymore though. It wasn't just a shadow in the background. Something pending. Today it became _real_. With _real_ lives at stake. She didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive herself if something happened to Tonks…or any of them for that matter…before they were able to get to the source of the threat. Sirius squeezed her shoulder before moving past to take up the growing pile of missing person's files and getting to work.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Well hello again my lovely readers! It's been so very long since I've worked on this story but working on this chapter has revitalized me! I'm baaaaaaack!**_

 _ **One of the only good things about stepping away from a story for so long is that when you come back to it with fresh eyes it gives the opportunity for the story to develop in new fun ways. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **For my lovely Simon Says readers: I'm not abandoning the story but I'm going to be bouncing between stories for the time being. Both are holding a different piece of my heart!**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll save you from my chattering and let you get to the story. I look forward to any reviews you decide to leave for me!**_

 _ **Happy December!**_

 _ **ABD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**_

The Voice

Chapter Seven

 _He still wasn't sure when it all began. One day she was nothing but bouncing curls and rambunctious giggles. So full of life and energy. The absolute light of his entire world. The very next, his beautiful little girl was dying. The doctors responsible for her treatment were doing nothing. Absolutely nothing that was proving to be any kind of success, at least._

 _Her lively curls had long since fallen out in clumps due to her treatment He had since gifted her with a lovely wig of donated hair that closely imitated her own. The energy that his angel once displayed had fallen away to illness and weakness._

 _It was shameful that despite all the money thrown at the hospital ensuring the best of care for his daughter, she was still dying._

 _It was, however, a good thing that money also bought association and contacts that might otherwise have been unavailable to him. He'd never claimed to be a good man and whatever these…people wanted from him they would have it, so long as his precious girl lived._

 _ **The Voice**_

It had taken a long time, longer than any of them had hoped, but they had finally, _finally_ , gotten through all of the prepared files and gotten an accurate count of the truly missing members of the magical community. With careful usage of glamours and Transfiguration, Hermione had managed to find herself in a local muggle library to search the locations of the possibly missing muggleborns and half-bloods. While it was nowhere near foolproof, careful searches did help to narrow down their lists.

As it stood, of the two thousand or more missing person files that Harry had originally brought, there were roughly 300 that were unable to be located in one manner or another. Three hundred witches and wizards of various social and blood statuses, ages, and sexes. Of those 300, Hermione, Luna, and Draco were able to sort out 107 files of individuals so seemed as though they could be of interest to the still-unknown party.

108 if they counted Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

More than a week had passed since the witch had gone missing. Hermione felt her heart break a little bit more as each day passed without a word that she had been recovered. Remus was not handling the absence well at all, not that she could blame him in the slightest.

She felt the werewolf's absence from the table keenly when the next meeting was called. Hermione sat between Harry and Luna as usual, however, her position was generally directly across from Tonks, Remus, and Sirius. That two of their own were not with them spread a deep ache through all who _were_ present.

"Do we know how many of the confirmed missing disappeared before the final battle, how many during, and how many since?" Harry asked wearily.

"As far as we can tell, of the 108, at least twenty went missing in the two years between Voldemort's rebirth and the end of our sixth year. Following that and our year on the run leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts, another sixty went missing," Hermione listed off, "which means that the final twenty-eight have gone missing _since_ the Battle."

"Twenty-eight including Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"That number includes Tonks, yes," she confirmed sadly.

"What sort of things are 'different' about more than one hundred witches and wizards that would have caught their attention?" Neville asked in confusion. "Other than Tonks, do we know any of the missing?"

Luna quickly shuffled through the stack of files that were carefully organized chronologically in a box on the floor near the wall. She pulled out a handful of files, ensuring their place within the order were marked for when it was time to return them to their respective places.

"Antonin Dolohov," she stated in an oddly clinical voice. "Presumed dead at the Battle of Hogwarts, no remains found. Known for prodigious skills in charms and curses, to include the creation of both curses and countercurses. Survived something to the effect of fifteen years among Dementors and came out the other side somewhat sane."

"Fenrir Greyback," another file placed carefully ontop the previous, "Presumed dead at the Battle of Hogwarts, no remains found. As we know, one of the most prominent werewolf names in the country. He's thought to be responsible for upwards of five thousand deaths and disappearances over the past decade or so."

"Lavender Brown. Presumed dead at the Battle of Hogwarts, no remains found. One of Greyback's victims."

"Rabastan Lestrange. Known alive but severely wounded at the Battle of Hogwarts. Disappeared before Aurors could make an arrest. I'm unsure what their interest in him might be, currently other than perhaps is Dark Mark."

"Katie Bell. Limited trace since she left Hogwarts following her transfer to Saint Mungo's during your sixth year. Curse survivor when it really should have killed her considering the artifact."

"Theodore Nott. Seemingly disappeared, not even Draco has managed to locate his friend. He and Draco were right behind Hermione so far as grades go throughout Hogwarts. From what Draco's told me, Theo was never Marked but there could be something about the family history that might be of interest to this…person."

Neville stared at the pile blankly, seemingly incapable of deciding whether anger, fear, or sadness was the correct emotion to display.

Hermione opened her mouth to follow up with the others on the list when she was interrupted by the sound of the Floo. She began to rise but lowered herself back into her seat when Kingsley entered the room, expression grave.

"What's happened?"

Kingsley lowered himself into an empty chair and looked around the table solemnly, "Unfortunately I am here to bring unwelcome news. As of this morning, George, Ginny, and Fleur Weasley have officially been added to the list of those missing."

The air in the dining room turned heavy at the announcement, and Hermione immediately looked to Harry seated to her left. The wizard looked numb as Sirius put a hand over his godson's forearm and squeezed gently in a weak attempt of comfort.

"We can't keep the Weasley's out of this any longer," Hermione insisted. "Three of their own are missing. We need to bring them in."

"Why target those three in particular, though?" Neville asked.

"Fleur is part Veela, that alone could have brought attention to her, not even counting the fact that she's very likely a mated Veela and _also_ mate to Bill's partially formed wolf," Hermione sighed. "Ginny…I hate even to say it, but it's conceivable that whoever this somehow caught wind of her possession by the diary during her first year. George…I don't know why they would take George."

"He and Fred have a Twin bond," Luna said, idly.

"Luna," Sirius said, hesitantly, eying the blond witch wearily, "They _had_ a Twin bond. Those bonds become severed after death. Fred's death at Hogwarts would have severed their bond."

Luna's eyes widened and stared at him for a moment as though in pain before squeezing her eyes closed and lowering her head in silence.

Hermione exchanged a concerned glance with the wizard before covering the younger witch's hands with one of her own, "Luna love?"

"I-I know I ought to have said something earlier but," the witch struggled with her words uncharacteristically for a moment before blurting out, "but no one would have likely believed me, and I had-have-no _proof_. And I'm not blind to how people react to me when I can't offer proof other than what _I_ can see."

"Proof of what, Luna?" Hermione asked, heart pounding. She felt Marax's presence in her mind, rising and watching the girl closely using Hermione's eyes to see. When things calmed for the evening, she knew that her curiosity would cycle back to that feeling. Could someone who knew about Marax notice his appearance in her eyes?

Luna squeezed her hands, raising her head but not her eyes, "The Twin bond is _not_ severed. I could still see it when I saw George last. George can still sense it too. That's why he's so shattered. He told me that it didn't make any sense. That he _knew_ Fred was gone, saw the body, and cried at his funeral but he can still _feel_ Fred. It just feels stretched but not broken."

"But Fred's funeral was months ago. We buried his body on the Burrow's grounds," Harry insisted. "We were all there, Luna, you included."

"I know. I'm sorry Harry, but we didn't bury _Fred_. I don't know who was in his place, but Fred Weasley is still connected to his twin," Luna argued sadly. "He couldn't be if he were dead."

Hermione felt a sinking, dreadful feeling mix with her dread. "Then, whoever this is, likely has _both_ Weasley twins now."

"You're just going to accept this, Hermione?!" Harry said, turning on her angrily. "How're you taking this as truth? We both stood there _with the Weasley's_ after Fred's…Fred's body was carried into the Great Hall! We _both_ watched George fall apart! Now you're going to try to tear the whole gaping wound open again for what? Because Luna says so?"

"I _know_ Harry! I know what we saw, but until all of this came together we had _no idea_ what was going on!" Hermione returned, angrily. "Right now it's looking like we have a witch or wizard who is selling us all out to the highest bidder, who by the way we've got absolutely no idea whatsoever they might be! But _I_ have absolute faith in Luna, and she has _no_ reason to lie to us about this or anything else!"

"But it doesn't make any _sense_ , Hermione! It's been more than _six months_! This is ridiculous that we're even entertaining this!"

She took a deep, calming breath and mentally reached for Marax for help, which he gave freely. She felt warm arms wrapping comfortably around her soul. "Harry Potter, you stop right now. I understand that you're upset and I understand that this whole… _nightmare…_ is quickly becoming more than we'd ever anticipated coming up against. However, it is _not_ acceptable for you to turn on Luna, on _us_ , because you're hurting. We all are. We're _all_ hurting, Harry. We _all_ love Tonks, Ginny, Fleur, George, Fred, and _everyone_ that's gone missing from us. We are _all_ at risk of the same. Every single one of us sitting here and every single person that we happen to love. Attacking Luna, fighting amongst ourselves, is only going to _help_ this bastard gather more of us for their twisted collection and I _will not_ lose any more of you!"

There was silence as Harry looked down at his hands in both anger at the situation and shame at his outburst, and then Neville cautiously spoke, "Someone's selling us out?"

"How else would Dolohov, Lestrange, Greyback, Lavender and _Fred_ have gone missing from the battle?" Hermione sighed.

 _This is a far more nefarious plot than we originally thought Marax. What do I do?_

 _I can only think of one possibility at this time, but they're not going to like it._

 _I know._

Hermione put her elbows on the table and rested her face into her hands, "We've got no idea if our list is even accurate, now."

"Why's that?" Sirius asked.

"Because we disregarded all files of the _confirmed_ dead," she sighed.

 _ **The Voice**_

 _She sat, wrapped in a standard issue blanket in the back of an ambulance. Trying her damnedest not to cry. She could not cry. If she were honest, she didn't know for certain what she would be crying for anyway._

 _It had started as such a perfectly wonderful evening. Her husband had gotten home from work on time, for once. They had worked together to make a simple, yet very delicious pasta dinner and shared a bottle of wine. It was perfect. With his big promotion coming up at work, nights like that seemed to be few and far between. But how she'd missed it. She'd missed him._

 _And then everything changed. It was so sudden! One moment she was gathering dishes to return them to the kitchen so that she and her husband could adjourn to their room for the evening — the next moment he was screaming, screaming and yelling. She couldn't for the life of her remember what caused any of it. She recalled that, at one point, he had shoved her into the table. The broken dishes were likely the source of the many scrapes and cuts that she had over her hands and arms._

 _He was so angry! She had never seen anything like it not in the fifteen years that she'd known him. He was usually the quiet angry — the sort that just needed his space and a bit of solitude when his anger flared and would gradually come back to himself. She hadn't recalled him ever even raising his voice to her before that night._

 _And now...now he was dead. His heart just gave out mid-yell. It made no sense. None of it made sense. She just wanted to know what had truly happened to her husband that strange, strange night._

 _Finally, a tear slipped past her defenses, and the wall broke. And so did she._


End file.
